1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to punch presses and, more particularly, to a lightweight, portable punch press with the capability of being hand-held, used for the repair of broken reciprocating saw blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, the reciprocating saw is a multipurpose cutting device used throughout the construction industry, as well as by many nonprofessional home repair persons. The device consists of an electric motor that powers a blade in a reciprocating path to allow cutting in close quarters. The blade is secured at one end of the saw""s housing, and comprises an elongated member which protrudes from the device""s housing. This protrusion allows substantial torque to be placed on the point of connection of the blade. Furthermore, because the saw is designed to cut a wide variety of materials at numerous angles, having blades sheer at the connection point is common. Reciprocating saw blade ends have a unique curved configuration with a penetration at the middle, by which the blade is connected to the saw. Since the blade usually breaks right in front of this connection, the blade""s end must be reformed in order to reconnect the remaining blade to the saw.
Broken blades are a significant problem for reciprocating saw users. In the past, trips to the hardware store to purchase new blades were the only option for them. This is time consuming, aggravating and expensive, not only to buy and replace the blades, but also for the time such a task takes away from laborers.
Another problem with reciprocating saw blades is the prospect of purchasing the wrong size blade. Once again, this necessitates a trip to the hardware store, causing lost work time, inconvenience and expense.
A device, therefore, is needed to re-punch the hole, eliminate an area of the saw blade""s teeth and reform the curved end of the saw blade. This device will also relieve the user of the time consuming and cumbersome task of carrying and using two separate devices. Since the blade repair is often necessarily performed on the job site, a portable, lightweight device is advantageous.
There are numerous, portable hole punching devices in existence. Examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,170, issued in the name of Hartmeister. However, none of these devices perform both the hole punching operation and specific curved end reformation function needed to reattach a reciprocating saw blade to the saw.
There are numerous devices that punch shapes into metal. Bench mounted presses, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,161, issued in the name of Silichev et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,206, issued in the name of Bakula, are too heavy and bulky to be used on the job site.
Portable material punches, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,650, issued in the name of Hartmeister, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,415, issued in the name of Gibson, do not incorporate the very specific punch die needed to create the necessary shape at the end of the saw blade.
Further, the hand-held apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,725, issued in the name of Patterson, is not practical in all applications. There are times when the saw blades are too thick to be cut by a hand-held device.
Patterson cannot be used either as a hand-held press or as a stand-alone press with means for receiving a hammer in instances when it is too difficult to reform the saw blade by hand.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method of a lightweight, portable punch press with the capability of being hand-held, used for the repair of broken reciprocating saw blades
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, portable, versatile reciprocating blade repair device that performs the hole shaping, teeth eliminating and end reshaping functions necessary to reform the attaching end of the reciprocating saw blade so that the blade can be reattached the reciprocating saw. The attaching end of the reciprocating saw blade is the end that has the attachment hole and is shaped for being received by a reciprocating saw.
In its preferred embodiment, the present invention consists of two handles composed of a strong durable material such as steel, and coated with a pliable material such as plastic, for easy gripping and handling. The lower handle can be mounted onto a base. Located on the top of the lower handle is the steel punch. The punch die is specifically designed to recreate the hole and curved end configuration needed for reattachment of the broken reciprocating saw blade. Since different manufacturers blades may require different specification for the size of the attaching end of the blade. Different corresponding dies are provided. The dies can be removed and replaced as necessary.
It is an object of the present invention to create a device that both reshapes the end and punches the necessary hole in a broken reciprocating saw blade, creating a new attaching end and thus allowing the blade to be reused. This saves the saw user the time, aggravation and expense of having to travel to a store to purchase a new blade. Also, since all the necessary functions of repairing the blade can be done by this one device, it eliminates the need of using multiple tools and is far easier and less cumbersome.
It is a further object of the present invention to create a device that allows the user to reshape the ends of oversized reciprocating saw blades, thus allowing the blade to be used with the saw. This saves time, aggravation and money, since no other blade needs to be purchased.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to create a lightweight, portable, versatile device that allows both hand-held use as well as bench use. This allows the user to carry the device with him or her on the job and make repairs right at the site of the saw blade breakage. No work bench is needed to attach the device.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to create an easy-to-use reciprocating saw blade reformation device for reforming the attaching end of a reciprocal saw blade. This is accomplished in several ways. The present invention utilizes a punch grip, made from a material such as plastic or foam that provides a sturdy, slip-proof handling of the present invention. Also, the broken or oversized blade fits easily into the opening of the punch base, and is secured there without the use of additional parts.